the beast of strife
by 0zymandias
Summary: "I won't tell you to close this book it will only make you want to read it more but I will tell you that this is private stuff so don't run down the street screaming about it please anyway this is a story that go's from the day I woke up without memory's do the day I woke up with them and a girl sleeping next to me more on that later but as for who I am I'm Perseus son of Tartarus"
1. crazy wolf

**HAY NEW STORY JUST GOT INSPIRED ALTHOUGH LESSON LEARNED MAKE THE MAIN CHARACTER BE CALLED PERCY IT WILL JUST HELP YOU SO GODS DAMN MUCH AND THIS WILL ALL BE IN FIRST PERSON I HOPE IT MAY TURN OUT BAD IF SO I WILL CHANGE IT UP THIS WON'T BE PERCABETH SIMPLY BECAUSE I HATE ANNABETH INSTEAD I WILL DO A RARE PAIRING THAT WILL PROBABLY FLOP BUT I MUST TRY TRY AND MAYBE GIVE UP AFTER THAT** **LO** **T OF FLASH BACKS AND CHANGES TO THE STORY AS WELL AS PERCY HOPE YOU ENJOY READ AND REVIEW**

I woke up here not knowing who I was but it seemed to spark a little my name had per at the start Percival no Pericles no Perses gods no but close I think its Perseus but hmm to formal Percy that sound right. Looking down at my hands I saw whips two whips they were fairly plain but charcoal black as though they'd been burned there looked to be something below it but what it was I had no clue. Looking up I saw a giant ass brown wolf "hello Perseus welcome to the wolf house"."thank you giant wolf but umm our definition of house must be different this looks more like a ruin to me"."you are not afraid good then there is no longer a reason for this form to be used". there was a bright light and then instead of a wolf there was a girl.

About seventeen so around what I think my age is with brown hair that fell strait down to the middle of her back white eyes not as though she were blond or had no irises instead there were the whites of her eyes that lead to a thin black line inside of which was more white the black running through it to the over sized pupil she had a small button nose large full red lips with a overly large canines poking out of the top lip high cheekbones and slightly slanted eyes gave her a bit of an Asian appearance she had a light tan as well but looking down from studying her face I was stunned and shocked to see that she had no clothes on and was indeed freshly shaved down there.

I jumped turned around midair and closed my eyes "what is it Perseus I am in my human form I change into this after a pup has stopped fearing me after all Rome will not have a coward in its army but you for some reason are far more disturbed with this form than my wolf one"."you do realize you don't have clothes on right"."what oh".I heard her snap her fingers "alright I'm clothes you can turn around". looking at her her outfit was still rather skimpy but still better than before "alright now that your not a wolf and are wearing clothes who are you"."I am Lupa mother of Rome"."from what little I remember you are some kind of goddess or something and you saved some kids from a river"."ahh so they left you enough knowledge to get by or perhaps they gave it too you"."good to know you are a real Roman goddess explains the nudist thing".

She tilted her head to the side before saying "enough your trial of combat starts now". from either side of me wolves jumped out teeth bared two pounced at once one right and one left my arms acted on there own lashing out on my left it just hit the wolfs chest but somehow launched it several feet into a tree on my right however it wrapped around the wolfs throat and tightened off its head popped. The whips seemed to curl back into my hands looking at them I couldn't help but wonder what they where made of. I didn't have long to think before more wolves came at me three than four than five all the way up fifteen before they stopped. Looking around it was a massacre body parts everywhere I looked.

"Very good demigod no one has gotten past eight before"."what the fuck was that"."a trial and for the final stage you must defeat me". she then rushed me leaping from her position on a ruined wall that had crumpled and formed a high ledge down at me a spear appearing in her hand as she fellVinstead of dodging my whips lashed up and grabbed one of her legs before slamming down so she now face planted into the ground I then spun around letting the whip loosen so that she flew through the wall she was just on. As she got up she touched her lip to find a small cut there "impressive". that one word was proof of how shocked she was. The respite was brief before she charged again this time dodging my whip she than fainted at my stomach before swipe at my legs I jumped over it and swung at where she was only to have her lean back under it matrix style as she lent back up she kicked at my shin I side stepped and was instead hit in the side by her spears shaft she than pressed the advantage with a series of jabs and swipes a dew of which got past my guard before I just strait out punched her in the face than kneed her stomach as she bent over my knee came up again hitting her square in the nose a crunch could be heard as her nose broke looking at her she looked pissed. She wiped the floor with me her spear moving just slow enough that I could still see it. Her legs kicking out and breacking ribs. After however long of this she kicked me back five feet and looked at me daring me to get up I knew I would lose but something made me some insane part of me said screw it let's do it.

As I pulled my self up I saw my whips the faint glow from earlier was now just below the surface waiting to be unleashed as I charged forward a roar escaped my throat and my whips literally exploded becoming longer and made of actual fire I swung down with them as she raised her spear up to block they went right through it like a hot knife through butter she dodged and ducked desperately avoiding the flames.

 **A TINY POV SWITCHISH THING HERE**

 **LUPA**

As it became apparent that she couldn't keep this up she jumped strait forward to stab his stomach only to have the wound close immediately after she pulled back looking closer she realized that all those glancing lows she got on him were indeed gone. She was mainly focused on Rome during the battle but she had heard rumors of a demigod who couldn't die for whatever reason the more detailed ones said he was a son of tartarus who claimed the furys whips after slaying them all with his bare hands she saw only two whips but it would be hard to wield three at once the son of tartarus part maybe untrue but the rest looking at him she had no doubt the rumors were true if anything it was far more peaceful than what he truly was.

 **AND BACK TO NORMAL**

In the fight I lost control and blacked out when I could feel my self again I saw my left whip wrapped around her throat holding her an inch above the ground I willed it to lower her so and loosen so she could speak but I did so first "do you yield goddess". "I". she seemed to struggle for a second before saying"yes I yield you win".

The fire of my whips died down and they unwrapped from around her neck as she looked me in the eye she said "I was supposed to keep you here for a month as Queen Juno ordered but you are no pup you are an alpha even if I truly wished to you would not be kept from leaving so I will tell you to head west it is the one safe place for your kind"."fine but those people better be less fond of stabbing me than you".

 **ALRIGHT SO FORGET WHAT I SAID AT THE TOP THERE WILL BE A SINGLE PARAGRAPH POV SWITCH ON INTRODUCTIONS BUT PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND HOPES AND DREAMS BUT NOT THE LAST TWO**


	2. damn not dying

I hate these damn things they won't die and neither will I which is honestly annoying if one of us died I could at least have some peace but hay I was nearly there so peace at last yippee "hello would you like to try some cheese'n'wieners". great its Beano well her real name is Stheno but I was rob I mean shopping in a grocery store and saw her name tag which with my dyslexia I saw Beano instead of Stheno easy mistake right "Stheno what are you doing"."offering him some of our trial foods".I had enough of this so I willed my whips to lash out and stab them in the heart thats right willed you see my whips seem to read my thoughts or something whatever it is they act like literal arms.

I then ran down the hill jumped from car to car and landed not to far from the tunnel. The two guards at the gate were shocked and then even more so when the two freaky chicken lady's grew wings and flew what the hell real chickens can't fly why can they.

"Hello could you get me over to that place there I seem a bit stuck".looking to where the voice came from I saw some old dumpster hippie stuck in a hole so I just pulled her out when she tried to walk she fell over screaming about her ankle so I picked her up and kept running getting over there I heard the two guards who now that I was up close I could tell one was a girl and the other a giant I mean a guy ok in my defense A there armor was not gender specific and B the guy was like seven foot eight or something he was huge towering over my six foot three "what do we do I've never had someone come to the gate before".this came from the giant "normally we ask them if Lupa sent them but right now he's being chased by two flying gorgons and you have a bow so shoot them down please".

And so he did it was a damn good shot to right in there ugly ass faces but that kept them down for five seconds or less "that should have killed them". "look Mr giant man I have killed them a hundred different ways only to have them come back so don't start with the that should have killed them thing they don't stay dead"."if thats true we gotta run come on Frank you take him in I'll hold them for a bit". the newly named Frank opened the door and ran inside with me just behind.

When we got out I saw a nice view that could have been any where in California"hay Frank is she gonna be alright"."I hope so Hazel is good with underground places she should be able to make it but right now my job is to get you and that old lady on your back across the river". Hazel than burst out of the tunnel and said "they should be there for a few minutes let's go". we all sprinted for the river half way there the gorgons came back and were flying after us.

"Hay Frank can you carry the old hippie for a bit". handing her to him I turned around and let the anger of the last few days role threw me I then raised my whips and brought them down one on each gorgon as they went my whips burst into flames slicing right through the gorgons but this time they turned into grey dust not gold.

I waited for them to come back up only to see no evidence of that so I just turned around to Hazel Frank and hippie and shouted "hay there not getting back up".they stopped and walked back to the sight looking down at the ashes yep I now see they aren't grey dust but ashes "how did this happen". Hazels question was valid but I had no answer so I just shrugged.

 **Hazels pov**

whoever this guy is he was powerful and just looking at him you could tell that I didn't have to read his aura (an ability all children of Pluto have) to tell that. He was six foot three with broad shoulders an athletic build like a runner a sort of lopping walk that reminded me of Lupa he had shaggy black hair and I mean pitch black an average nose a strong jaw with a small amount of stubble sharp cheek bones and pale skin like only a few shades darker than Nico level pale his eyes were something I could not figure out at first I thought they were a deep purple with little bits of red running threw them but now they looked yellow before he was honestly a threatening looking person but now as he looked at Frank who had taken off his helmet and puzzled over how such a large person could have a little Asian baby face he looked cute but I doubt he would even look at me.

 **return to normal**

I had to solve the mystery of the giant with the baby face so I walked over to Hazels othersside the one were Frank wasn't right next to me and asked "hay did someone cast a spell on Frank so he has a baby face or am I hallucinating because that can't be normal can it".she gave a cute little laugh before saying"from what I know Frank was born like that but hay never say never". she then took off her helmet and she was straight up drop dead gorgeous.

She was around sixteen had curly brown hair that fell just a little past her shoulders almond shaped eyes that were gold in colour her skin was dark black like that really rich dark chocolate the kind that makes you sick after but its still worth it. She had high sharp cheekbones with a slim jaw and from what I could tell she was very fit and had some rather nice assets

"Hay I don't think I caught your name earlier". I had to shake my self out of my thoughts to reply "Percy can't remember my last name though or anything before the wolf house really its odd"."well to formally introduce us I'm Hazel Levesque and he is Frank Zhang well take you over the river were most of the people are gathered right now if you look ahead you can see that though after that Reyna will talk to you than I'll probably have to come with you and tell her what happened and do you have any letters of recommendation"."no"."hey Percy can you take back the hippie". Frank decided to speak at that point"oh sure man no problem".

Gods dammit I forgot how heavy she was "oh dear as we cross the river do try not to get my dress wet"."do I look like I care about your dress". if course I got no answer but sarcasm makes me feel better.

 **OK FIRST OFF THANKS TO SPARTAN BOY FOR TELLING ME I HAD PRIVATE MESSAGES OFF I TURNED OFF PM FILTER SO I HOPE THAT FIXES IT AND SECOND OFF BIG THANKS TO SPARTAN BOY FOR READING THIS LIKE MY OTHER STORY IT WILL PROBABLY TAKE A WHILE UNTIL THE CHAPTERS GET LONGER BUT THEY WILL**


	3. an

**HAY THUS IS JUST TO SAY YOU SHOULD READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES ONE IS YES POORLY WRITTEN BUT HAT IT WAS MY FIRST STORY THE OTHER IS NEW AND BACK AT THE BEGINNING OF ROME THAT WILL BE KIND OF A SIDE STORY BUT YAH IF YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD APRIECIATE IT** **THEY ARE CALLED FATHER OF ROME AND CHRONICLES OF STONE ONE HAS AN OC AS THE MAIN CHARACTER THOUGH **


	4. lunch is forever

As we walked across the river the old lady kept complaining but once on the other side she just jumped down and started walking before a flash surrounded her like what happened to Lupa when it ended there was a very tall woman in black robes a goatskin draped over her shoulder "Roman's this is Perceus Jackson unclaimed he is here for a very important reason but don't let that change how you initiate him"."yes lady Juno". that got my attention more than a shape shifting hippie "your Juno Lupa said something about you messing with my memory's can I have them back now". instead of answering she just poofed away "how rood now why don't we do that initiation she was talking about".

The intiation was a gladiator fight between me and a member of each cohort as well as if I beat all of them the cohorts centurions if I beat them then I fight Reyna after that no clue this was my first fight against the fifth a soldier named Alice as she came out her gear being heavy armor and a gladius no shield she was pounding her fist on her chest Reyna raised her arm before shouting to fight and clenching her fist.

As Alice ran at me coming like a wrecking ball I uncoiled my whips letting them lash back and forth. She jumped at me going to stab my stomach I just stepped aside letting her run past before dealing a swift lash to her back were the armor for her legs and chest met leaving a small gap for my whip to flick in and out of like a snake this only made her angrier she kept charging and I kept on lashing the weak points in her armor until she just got to tired to keep up her speed so I gave one last swipe wrapping my whips around her legs before walking over taking her sword and holding it at her throat I said "do you yield"."yes".the crowd did not except this screaming that I should take her down and finish it this disgusted me these people so willing for blood to be spilt so long as it wasn't ththes. But there time would come instead of releasing my rage I helped Alice up and pulled her along to the side of the arena were medics waited to help her.

The rest of the fights past by in a blur none of them standing out I went through the centurionssonly the two from cohort five standing out all were skilled sure but only those two could except there loss coming to the centurions of cohort one the first one was a strong and silent warrior who looked like a good leader. The other was the complete opposite a weakling who looked like he couldn't beat a noodle in an arm wrestling contest.

He was also the first one I fought and as he ran at me with a knife the attempt so pitiful I nearly laughed but instead I just flicked my whip out and disarmed him in under a second he tried to raise his hands in surrender this pitiful worm I would not have it so to even the score I threw my whips to either side "nepue deditionem". no surrender he was shocked by this after me letting all the others have there choice. But this cowered just from looking at him I could feel the guilt of so many sins rolling off of him. Charging forward I rammed fist I his gut kneed him in the face dodged left and kicked the side of his leg at the knee a sickening crack could be heard I then punched him in the side of the head knocking him out I knew the damage I just dealt him. Several bruised organs a broken leg along with multiple hair line fractures a concussion and one broken rib and a broken jaw he deserved far more but it was just enough to satisfy me.

Reyna now spoke "this is the furthest anyone has gotten should either of you wish to surrender do so now". my foe placed his hand on his blade and nodded at me answer enough mine however "I surrender". "what "."I surrender he wins were good I'm done all that stuff"."why".I don't know I'm hungry and this is keeping me from lunch"."you could become preator but instead you want lunch"."yes a preatorship is temporary but my love for lunch that will last forever". everyone had gone slack jawed from this "hay can someone show me were I would get lunch please Hazel Frank you to are the only ones I know that I haven't hospitalized". truth was the other centurion for cohort one now had far more control after me embarrassing the other guy octopus wait no Octavian but food still played a big factor.

Hazel was still incredibly beautiful I hope this is just my first crush since losing my memory because if not thats just sad. Lunch was delicious I got to know Hazel and Frank better apparently which cohort you were in was decided after tonight's war game to see how you act in a group or at least which cohort you can apply for.

The rest of the day flew by until here we were apparently the fifth is were newbies go until a cohort is chosen for them and some times after so here I was ready to fight Dakota one of the two centurions got up and gave his 'rousing speech' "hay there throwing us at the walls maybe well get lucky this time just try whatever if we have enough half baked plans one might get threw". he took a swig of cool aid and walked off me Frank and Hazel went together while the others went to one wall we just talked for a bit "so what happens normally "."well we get destroyed in the first five minutes so who knows you aren't allowed to watch after getting taken out"."hay since everyone else is going for the front why not take a long rout around the back to hit them were there blind"."hell it was our orders to make some half-baked plan". this was the first time I had heard Frank talk his voice matched his body not his face it was a deep baritone that could basically vibrate people in half it was honestly quite scary "See the giant agrees".

We made our way around the back luckily no one was guarding this side "any idea how to get threw"."yes I have two"."see the giant is being so helpful". Frank pulled out his bow and aimed and fired a rope running out the back it lodged itself on the palisade "well Frank your shot your glory get up there"."what but it was your idea"."to go around the back not to shoot a grappling hook up the wall and climb without alerting anyone now move or its Hazel and she is the most lightly armored out of all of us". Frank got up there and got out his pilum he was basically a tank in incredibly heavy armor and using explosive arrows he shot them at the enemy knocking them of the wall like bowling pins. When I got up there I went left Hazel going right we held them off while Frank shot them.

 **FRANK'S THOUGHTS ON PERCY**

As I fired I thought about Percy and Hazel now some of you may thinksI have a crush on her but I don't its more of a big brother thing but Percy and her oh damn is it obvious he blushed whenever she looked at him and she did a tiny little giggle while look to the side at nearly everything he said. I wonder what it would take to get them together. Now looking at the two now you would think it far more like some weird ass anime that the second they beat there side of the fort they'd start flying and do a ninja air battle. Hazel was ducking under her enemy's attacks her spatha flicking from a hammer grip to an ice pick in the blink of an eye that was why she took off the hand guard more options smart. Now Percy he was a demon on his side people were practically running they were also literally running the people in the back ran over to the middle making it easy for me to take them out but him he was just destroying them his whips lashed out taking someone out with each swipe beating them back they tried every formation in the Roman army only to be forced back and it was not just his whips. He ran forward and punched threw one guys shield and knocked him out instantly the next he spartan kicked off the wall. Dozens of people were taken out by fist or whip they all fell. It was no longer a battle it was a rout.

 **Normal now**

Percy could feel it the same rage he had against Lupa or the gorgons he chocked it down keeping the power out of his blood he did not know what would happen if he lost it here. looking over he saw Frank who had run out of arrows and instead was fighting with Hazel on the other side.

We had run out of enemy's on the wall so we went down into the fort the others had gotten in when Frank blew up the gate we were down there in the chaos I went and got the flag. I got into the barracks looking for the flag they had left it unguarded in the must be a trap so instead of grabbing it with my hands I flicked my wrist wrapping a whip around it before pulling it back into my hand the goal was to get the flag to a centurion.

I spotted Dakota fighting right next to Hazel the rule was you could not throw the flag to your centurion but what about someone right next to them. Shouting a warning I threw the flag she managed to catch it and passed it to Dakota.

Reyna called the game. People were just starting to celebrate when a call for help was heard from the wall going up there Gwen the other centurion for cohort five was the a spear embedded in her chest.

 **OKAY SO THIS IS INCASE ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING ABOUT PERCYS POWERS IN THIS STORY SO FIRST AND FOREMOST WOLVERINE LEVEL HEALING AS IN SO GOOD YOU CAN RIP HIS HEART OUT AND IT WILL COME BACK THIS IS DONE IN A KIND OF MONSTER DUST STILE WAY WERE SAY YOU CUT HIS ARM OFF IT WILL DISAPPEAR THAN REFORM BACK IN PLACE**

 **SECOND WHAT I AM GOING TO CALL THE JUDGMENT HE CAN FEEL YOUR INNER TURMOIL HATE SORROW GUILT GREED ALL OF IT**

 **THIRD IS HIS HEALINGISH ABILITY HE CAN FEEL YOUR INJURYS JUST AND IF HE CONSENTRAITS HE CAN ALLEVIATE THE PAIN WHILST HEALING IT TO A NONFAITAL INJURY HOWEVER IF YOU LOST YOUR ARM IT WOULD STAY GONE**

 **FOURTH IS THE BEAST OF STRIFE A SORT OF JACKAL AND HYDE THING FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS THE HULK AND BRUCE BANNER IF ALL OF BRUCE'S PHDS WERE ABOUT HOW TO KILL PEOPLE**

 **NOW THIS IS KIND OF A DIFFERENT USE FOR AN ABILITIE HE CAN FORCE HIMSELF TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK AND THAN FAZE THREW AN ATTACK**

 **NOW SOME PEOPLE MIGHT DISAGREE WITH ME TELLING YOU THIS BUT I DON'T EVEN NO IF THESE POWERS WILL BE USED OR IF I WILL ADD MORE THESE ARE JUST THE ONES FOR RIGHT NOW ALSO I DON'T CARE**


	5. meetings and mayhem

Everyone was shocked into silence some bastard dared stab a centurion from behind. Running over to her I saw the markings on the spear 'cohort I' "who did this ".Reyna came over and helped me remove the spear. Everyone was accusing someone else people from all cohorts not just the first it went on centurions and other more intelligent people trying to achieve order.

This went on until a voice that seemed to cut threw every other shouted out "what in Pluto's name is going on". looking back I saw Gwen leaning on the spear that was just a few seconds ago embedded in her chest. I leaned over to Frank and said "hay I'm not the most stable person you seeing this to". "yes"."thanks giant now I got this. Ok hay Gwen you were dead like five seconds ago the spear your leaning on stabbed you right threw the heart"."WHAT"!!!!! she jumped away from the spear and nearly fell off the edge I rushed forward and grabbed her arm pulling her back onto the path "ok don't do that you just stopped being dead and why is there a giant soldier in the center of the fort".

Its true there was just this giant soldier looking guy with a bunch of grenades on his belt and a big ass machine gun that looked to be ripped right off of some kind of AA defense system. Hopping down there you could see him tapping his whether impatient or nervous I had no clue but as we got there he said "ahh finally you demigods take too long you should hurry up or I might get more impatient"."and just who are you"."huh Perceus I am Mars god of War and patron of Rome".everyone got down on there knees except for me because I just don't do that "ok Mars god of war why are you here "."you should show mOre respect I could kill you with a click of my fingers ".looking behind me at Gwen I then returned to my stare down with Mars"I don't think that would take right now"."oh yah thats why I'm here I got a prophecy ok here we go death is chained go to Alaska and free him or were screwed and the earth is your enemy that last part was done buy Apollo"."ok fairly strait forward but one question did you right this on a yellow legal pad"."yes"."hughnerd cough cough".Mars just glared at me for a little bit before looking around "Frank you will lead this quest and also your my son". that does explain the extra about five vertebra that guy has. In response Frank just blinked at him shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me Mars started to do the flashy thing before he stopped and said "oh and before I forget Percy Jackson has to come on the quest to the third member is up to you".

REYNAS THOUGHTS AND A TIME SKIP

Percy was an odd case one day here and he had already gained much support in camp whether its from him beating the crap out of Octavian or his skill in capture the flag I do not know but it was there. You would be hard pressed to tell that right now every single senator was arguing against this after all it the members were Percy very very skilled yes but he hadn't even bean put in a cohort yet Frank a cute and clumsy archer who only just claimed and still on probatio and Hazel a rather skilled but still new daughter of Pluto who was rather odd for a roman using a spatha a cavalry sword and wanting to ride a horse. But all of this changed when Percy stepped up to speak "hay so all your bitching and moaning doesn't mean shit unless your willing to go against the patron of rome any of you willing to do that hmm . . . no then shut the fuck up". not a very rousing speech but it got his point across I'm starting to like this guy.

 **TO NORMAL AND ANOTHER TIMESKIP**

We were going to buy three tickets to Portland after that no more funding we were on our own that was what excited me being free to roam and fight how I want. Now there was another little thing I found interesting the way Frank looked at Reyna and the little flicker of her eyes when she looked at him gotta set those two up.

 **OK SO FRANK IS OOC AND OH YAH TWO STRANGE PAIRINGS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE IF YOU CAN NOT GUESS THE MAIN PAIRING IS PERCY/HAZEL AND THE SECONDARY IS FRANK/REYNA**


	6. jailbreak

Apparently Rome doesn't know what help is because they booked the plane from Washington and we had to pick up the tickets from the Amazon headquarters which apparently had real Amazons running it.

getting there was a pain on its own that involved several monsters and a bus driver who thought a pizza was a bomb hard to explain how that one happened. But once we got here things did not get better.

Walking up to the receptionist I said "hay were from new Rome on a quest for some strange reason that I can't figure out you have our plane tickets could you give them to me please"."oh your the quest members well _male_ you will have to see our queen first and that isn't possible right now". she said male almost as an insult but more like a job like when your boss just calls you worker or soldier or bottler whatever it is you do. As for me not being able to see the boss lady I just jumped the desk and walked into the door behind it she ran after me trying to pull me back but that really did nothing Frank and Hazel looked at each other shrugged and followed us.

Walking through the facility I saw guys in orange jumpsuits operating heavy machinery they all just kind of trudged along pull this lever move that crate. the receptionist who having given up on us stopping took the role of a tour guide saying stuff about how much more money they make not paying for labour and this is the main packing area and they had plans for world domination that last one was odd.

Now you may think how could any of you stand to watch this slavery well Frank and Hazel couldn't but me looking down at them I felt their sins rapists pedophiles wife abusers these bastards had committed some of the worst crimes I know and yet the police who were supposed to catch them didn't raise a finger. It gave me a deep sense of satisfaction seeing them chained up like the animals.

Walking into the main chamber I saw a throne silver gilded in gold leaves. Sitting on it was the queen Hylla the crown gave her away arguing with some random lady in old Greek armor "you are a guest here do not press me or you will be cast out"."when I was queen we". "but your no longer queen so sit down and shut up". the armoured women went back to one side of the room and was immediately consoled by several other amazons.

The queen noticed me along with everyone else because I shouted out "hello". repeatedly looking down at us she said "who are you and how did you get past the guard". the receptionist ran forward saying "its my fault milady they are the quest from new Rome so I couldn't just kill them"."wait do you really do". didn't get to finish my sentence before the rude queen spoke again "its ok Katie the meeting was finished anyway". sending a glare at the armoured woman she then said "however at this time we can not give you the aid we promised so please leave or be imprisoned".

The armoured woman took this chance to insult Hylla and threaten us"hah your queen would have you help males there only one female in that group and shes probably there whore ".this made me very very angry my hands went down to my whips before someone stopped me looking over I saw Hazel shaking her head at me the armoured women saw this and started ranting again containing my rage I looked over to Hylla "we would leave now"."no I demand you be imprisoned as soon as possible".

It came down to a vote ten four against us let's hope I know how to escape from ancient Roman jail.

 **LINEBREAK**

Here we were in a cell Frank punching the bars and demanding to be let out Hazel in the corner trying to stay calm and me I was just sitting there thinking. and trying to remember I wish I hadn't.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I was in a cage waiting don't know why these bugger kidnapped me I was on the street so it can't be ransom plus they were part of the Greek myths so that is fairly solid proof it isn't ransom and they kept calling me host saying ipthat its just the easiest way to do thus and I would be a hero. Dicks why don't they do this if its such an honour huh well I know why but still assholes._

 _Today theres a new girl she got tricked under the sky must have feelings for Luke or something._

 _Its been a while but now there someone else someone who bleeds gold which is odd she took the sky from the blonde who got shoved in the same cell as me I just gave her a nod not that either of us could talk we were both gagged and bound but you know gotta be polite._

 **The end**

What the hell was that I just remembered something little fragments I was in a cage and supposed to be some kind of a host but from context it was not for a party. I need to figure this shit out later. Frank having given up on beating the door down turned around "anyone got any shocking abilitys they'd like to revealPercy"."if I have any I don't remember them Hazel you got anything"."I might actually". did not expect that but there it is.

She walked to the door and raised her arm "this takes a lot out of me and I might faint so you better catch me ". closing her eyes she put her hand over the lock and pressed against it the lock started to heat up going from cold steel to a red hot piece of slag in seconds. She did indeed fall over and I caught her just in time all thankfully it was just exhaustion and she wasn't unconscious.

Now for the hard part how to fight ten people without weapons my plan Frank stay back and guard Hazel while I bum rush'em he very much disagreed but I was halfway through the plan when he said so. The first three I took out by just punching them in the face. The fourth I hit with the pommel of the sword I stole from one of the first three now five I slapped with the flat of the blade making her land in font of six so that she tripped then I stomped on her face not hard enough to kill but more than enough to knock her out. Seven stabbed me in the thigh hurt like a bitch spinning around I hit her with enough force to break her ribs. Eight jumped at me ready to run me threw dodging to the side I let her move past me and stab nine directly in the chest while eight stared at her hands in shock I hut her over the back of the head ten had started to run picking up a javelin I threw it and hut her in the back of the left knee before walking over and punched her in the temple knocking her out cold.

"Come on Frank what you waiting for pick up Hazel and let's go find our weapons this is a jailbreak not a tea party".

 **HAY DON'T KNOW WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT I JUST WASN'T REALLY FEELING IT I GUESS ANYWAY I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING FOR A WHILE AND CHAPTERS WILL BE GETTING LONGER THAN THEY HAVE BEEN BUT SO WILL UPDATE TIMES MY AVERAGE WRITING SPEED IS ABOUT 1 TO 1 AND A HALF K PERDAY SO MAYBE EVERY TWO OR THREE DAYS SOMEWHERE IN 3 K AT LEAST ALSO FOR THAT GUEST COMMENTER OR COMMENTERS A FEW THINGS ONE PERSEUS SOUNDS LIKE A LEGENDARY HEROS NAME BECAUSE IT FRICKEN FRACKEN IS ONE PERSEUS SLAYER OF MEDUSA PERSEUS SAVIOR OF ANDROMEDA ALSO AS FOR WHY PEOPLE USE PERCY INSTEAD ITS CUS HE HAS SAID AGAIN AND AGAIN HE PREFERS PERCY TO PERSEUS ALSO MY WRITING SEEMS RUSHED BECAUSE THIS IS SOMETHING I DO IN MY SPARE TIME ALSO YOU GOT OFF EASY BECAUSE IT WAS JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE A HATER HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO LOGIN AND DO IT INSTEAD OF BEING A LITTLE PUSSY BECAUSE IF I GET A GUEST HATER THERE WILL BE A RANT FAR FAR LONGER THAN ANY CHAPTER I'VE EVER DON'T IT WILL BE 6K OF SWEARING AT THE SHIT THIS RANT IS DONE NOW GOODBYE**


	7. parts of the past

**FIRST THING THE WRITING STYLE FOR THIS WILL NOW MOSTLY BE IN THIRD PERSON BECAUSE FIRST PERSON IS A BITCH AND A HALF TO WRIGHT SECOND THING THERE IS NO SECOND** **THING**

Percy and Frank were walking around looking for the exit the signs all said the exit was also in the main chamber were you know most of the Amazons were gathered. Percy went in first him peeking his head around the corner he saw three things one the Amazons all arguing two a horse attached to a chariot three there weapons carelessly thrown on the chariot as though this were some poorly written book were the enemy just happens to put there weapons in the perfect spot for an easy escape.

"Hay so I think I have a plan but first is anyone good with horses "."I am"."oh Hazel your conscious alright do you know how to work a one horse chariot"."ah maybe but with all three of us it won't be very fast". "can you make it outrun a Amazon"."umm yah but not for long". "ok so heres the plan you and baby face over here sneak on to the chariot and get it ready I will open the doors and hop on as you go past"."did you just call me baby face"."hush you gentle giant let's get to it".

The plan was working surprisingly well until it turned out the horse could run a hundred miles an hour and nearly ripped my arm off when I grabbed the side to get on but that speed is exactly what we wanted it got us miles and miles away before the Amazons even realized we were leaving.

"So Percy were to next". looking at Hazel I cooked my head to the side then said "Portland might as well continue with the original route".

* * *

When they got to Portland they were greeted by the sight of a man hacking at harpys with a weed wacker "get back thieves".what an odd thing it is to see a harpy steel a burrito but thats beside the point. Percy grabbed the tubby mans arm.

"What is it you are doing"."hmm oh your that Percy Jackson fellow my master told me to tell you this Thanatos is chained in Umiat up high in Alaska. guarded by one of the most fearsome beast the enemy has".

"ok so your master whoever they are told you about me"."yep".

"did they tell you that not only am I very good at knowing when I am being lied to but that I also HATE IT!!!".

The blind man scampered back from Percy in fear. But Percy was not having it he grabbed the mans shirt and pulled him back lifting him up so that the he was just barely standing Percy then threw the man on the ground before walking over to the man who was now glaring at him Percy grabbed his collar again and raised his fist

"were is he really I do not want to get violent but trust me when I say I am very familiar with violence".

"hah you won't do it you heros are all sooo noble".

"Frank Hazel you may want to leave it will be very bloody if you stay you may throw up and that is just nasty".Frank walked away Hazel however stayed

 **TO AVOID AN ACTUAL TORTURE SCENE I HAVE DECIDED THAT PERCY WILL HAVE A FLASH BACK NOW**

 _Percy watched from his cage as_ _four people ran up the hill one was a guy with ginger hair and goat legs the rest were girls one with short black hair and electric eyes another with long braided brown hair and obsidian black eyes that I think I saw on someone else the last was a girl with raven black hair and sea green eyes._

 _"Alright you two time for you to stretch your legs".yay its Luke please tell me you got the sarcasm. The blue eyed girl nearly lunged at Luke the moment she saw Annabeth in chains but she stopped when she saw me "who the hell is he"."oh Percy here will be Kronos's host he's quite excited isn't that right ay Perce". me being in chains doesn't stop me from flipping him off he may have slapped me but it was worth it._

 _"I may have exaggerated how excited he was but the monsters sure are happy that he will be gone apparently the little bastard basically ruled a neighbourhood no monster could even get in there without having there body whipped to shreds. its true to. he took out nearly all of the men I sent after him with those damned things".ahh my whips gotta love'em._

 _"And the only reason your units survived is because I intervened besides his skill with a whip is nothing compared to the ability he got from his father"."wait whats that"."he can't die"._

 **back to the story**

"I'll tell you please just stop". Percy lowered his hand "i-its at Hubbard glacier guarded by one of Gaia's kids he has an abillity like yours thats all I know"."no it not what can you tell me about who I was".

"I umm okay I don't know much about my master only told me a little bit the rest is just rumors but from what I can tell you have a sister one of Neptune's kids and uh you fought Saturn to a stand still when she stabbed him from behind or thats the rumor there's another you had a girlfriend her name was um ah Sarah Jones daughter of Ceres she died and you got angry very angry from what I hear you ripped one monsters spine out to choke another but from then on its all just rumours".

Percy narrowed his eyes "hmm one last thing you said whoever was guarding Thanatos had a power like mine what is that".

"You can't die at all".

 **HAY HERES A CHAPTER ALSO I HAVE AN IDEA ON WHAT I WILL DO AS 'SIDE STORY' I WAS TORN BETWEEN THREE STORIES SO I DECIDED WHY NOT TOSS ALL THREE IN A BLENDER AND SEE WHAT WE GET AYE THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THAT WILL BE TOMORROW** **OH YAH THE PERCYS HAVING A SISTER IS GOING TO BE VERY VERY COMPLICATED**


	8. crazy story time

Percy looked at the old pot bellied man and lowering his fist "what do you mean".

"I thought that would be obvious you literally can not die at all you can be captured and you can be beaten to near death but even if someone cut off your head you wouldn't die the more sever the injury the longer it takes to heal and the enemy your going to fight he has the same power now you so how hopeless your little quest is you are doo".

There was a solid thud when Percy punched the blind man in the face knocking him out looking around he saw Hazel had left sometime during the torture and he was alone. Good this was all very private information.

"So what did you get out of him"."Thanatos is being held at Hubbard Glacier we have to get there as soon as possible and we must be wary there is some kind of beast it is dangerous I do not know how dangerous but it is guarding Thanatos so I imagine it will be very much so deadly now let's get going we still have a lot of ground to cover".

 **LINEBREAK**

They were on the border of Canada when the sun started to go down "anyone know a place to sleep".

"um yeah actually my grandma's house its only a couple miles east of hear".

So they turned east and road for about half an hour. When they got there they saw a two story farm house in rather good condition.

"So this is your granny's place Frank"."yes".

"Alright let's go say hye". Percy jogged over to the door pulling Frank with him "she's not home"."really well than Frank I guess well just let ourselves in".

Before Frank could disagree Pery climbed half way up the building slipped in an open window then a few seconds later unlocked the door "did you just break into my grandmother's house".

"Yes and quite easily now come on unless you want to sleep outside for morals or something".

 **ANOTHER LINEBREAK TO MIDNIGHT**

Percy was sitting on the roof of the house he couldn't sleep everytime he tried to he saw either flashes of his past or from when he was torturing Phineas however out of all of this there was one part that stuck with him.

It seemed to come from when he was twelve he was cornered by two weird bat ladies with whips they kept on screaming at him about how he defiled the natural order of things the one on his left jumped at him her whip lashing for his head he ducked under the attack coming up to snap her neck before grabbing the whip out of mid-air and lashing the second bats face he than coiled it around her throat and a burning feeling built up in his stomach it went through his arm into the whip setting it aflame and burning the second monster to ashes he walked over and picked up second one holding the identical whips in front of his face.

He mimicked that action now "hay what are you doing up here".looking over his shoulder he saw Hazel climbing up threw a window"I could ask you the same"."yah but I asked you first"."fine just please keep it quite"."okay".

"When I was ah whatever you want to call it but I'll go with torturing Phineas I didn't enjoy it per se but it was familiar like I was born to it". "well uh look I don't know much about what your going through but your a good person and the part about you being born into it well that might just be true you are unclaimed after all".

"hu yah well why are you up here after the whole self doubting what if I'm a monster moment you definitely owe me a story"."alright but it will sound way way more than a little crazy"."we are going on a quest to save death".

"Fair point alright I've died I was born in eighteen ninety six and died at the age of sixteen in Alaska around disenchantment bay where we're headed right now something took control of my mother made her drag me to Alaska and raise a monster from the earth the last thing needed was a human sacrifice to wake it up that was my mothers part but in the end I collapsed the cave stopping it from rising and also killing both my mother and myself when we went to the underworld I gave up Elysium so my mother wouldn't go to punishment however many years later my brother Nico found me in asphodel and took me out of the underworld what with Death being chained I got a solid form he dropped me off at camp Jupiter and sometimes I have flashbacks to my first life I had one just tonight went up here to get some fresh air".

"Your right that does sound more than a little crazy but you're in luck I am a lottle crazy"."lottle isn't a word"."yah but it made yah smile and do that cute little snort laugh of yours so if you ask me its better than a word". they talked and laughed for a little bit just about nothing in particular just random things that came to mind.

"I do believe you you know"."about what that I can fit four peanuts in one nostril"."no about your mother and all that crappy stuff that happened to you"."thanks and if its any consolation I don't think you'd make a good monster for one thing your eyes are to nice how they change colour with your mood".

The two leaned in as the sun rose up and just before there lips met "hay guys we gotta go Frank was pulling himself up out of the window "if we go now we can probably be back at vamp by sundown maybe even a bit faster". the two just nodded awkwardly before climbing down into the house and running over to the chariot.

 **HAY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING SOME ONE EVEN UNFAVROUTED THIS STORY RUDE I'M MEAN SURE THIS ONE HAS BEEN A BIT LACKING ON THE UPDATES BUT I GOT THREE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY WHICH YOU SHOULD READ ITS CALLED Beyond the strings I REALLY ENJOY WRITING IT YOU SHOULD READ IT ALSO DEATH FURY GLAD YOU LIKE IT BUT ONE TIME IS ENOUGH THANK YOU ANYWAY HERE'S A CHAPPIE HOPE IT MAKES YOU HAPPIE **


	9. the BFG

mThe ride to the glacier was uneventful for Frank. Percy and Hazel had flashbacks.

 _Percy was talking to some girl with sea green eyes "I'm Atlanta last name Jackson"."well hello Atlanta I am Percy also last name Jackson". "hu well isn't that a coincidence"."yah we might even be related on the mortal side"."oh gods please don't say that I've excepted that the gods have no boundarys when it comes to family but if someones related on the mortal side it just gets all kinds of messy"."alright anyway I got to go. have blind date with a Demeter camper"."really"."yup she asked me to meet her at the hill at sundown well the suns going down isn't it"._

 _He ran up a hill when he reached the top he looked around only to be tapped on the shoulder spinning around he saw Alice Potts a nice person but one he barely knew granted he'd been at camp for four weeks and in that time he kept mostly to himself not really talking to anyone even the people who set him free from the asshole titans "um high didn't mean to scare you and sorry for not just asking you out but I was and still am really nervous"."apology accepted now let's do whatever you do on a first date this all pretty new to me to"._ _she giggled and grabbed his arm"how about a nice walk through the woods hmm". "as you wish"_.

Percy woke up and nearly fell out of the chariot he looked over his shoulder and saw a giant wall of ice surrounded by water "ok where hear but fast as this magic horse is I doubt he can run on water". the horse took that as a challenge and went from a hundred miles per hour to a thousand it was quite literally a blink and you'll miss it moment indeed Frank closed his eyes for one second and when he opened them they were at the top of the glacier right next to Thanatos who now that he saw them was giving Percy a look of absolute loathing.

"Ok there's an angry death and an army of ghosts you two work on freeing death I'll go deal with the ghosts". no argument could be made because he was already fighting the ghosts his whip lashing out and cutting people in half only for them to get back up instantly.

"Ha the fool can fight all he wants he won't get anywhere with me chained they'll just keep getting up granted he will to"."ok we don't care about that how do we get you out of these"."the chains are made of ice and blessed by Koios himself the only thing that can get through them is the fire of life so unless one of you bears Meleagers curse I'm stuck here".

Frank reached into his coat and pulled out a stick. Thanatos raised one eyebrow "well that is interesting". Frank knelt down and the stick just burst into flames "Hazel go help Percy with the ghost army ". Hazel had detached the horse from the chariot and started zooming through the army cutting them down on either side.

 **linebreak**

When Frank finished on the last chain he looked over at Percy and Hazel to see that indeed the ghosts where staying dead Death was free to do his job. Frank joined the battle shooting fast enough to make Hawkeye jealous.

The last ghost fell when Frank shot his last arrow hitting it right between the eyes "congratulations you killed my pets". spinning around Percy unrolling his whips again they saw a tall man not really giant but tall like seven foot six in or at least they think its a man the person was decked out from head to toe in gilded black armor **(cover art guy)** he hoisted his greatsword up onto his shoulder "hello I am Alcyoneous I know its a hard name to pronounce but its the one I was born with".

"Alcyoneous if I remember correctly your a giant and you can't be killed in your homeland"."yes which is why it is pointless to attack me though the same can be said for you brother".

"Are you doing a weird spirit man thing were everyone is your brother"."ha ha no you are literally my brother well half brother thankfully mother is a bitch but well sadly a name isn't the only annoying thing I was born with honestly your the first sane sibling I've ever met and you aren't the most sane being no offense".

"Well that is very offensive and what the fuck why do you look like that when your so gods damn nice"."oh well I'm the opposite of Hades who is an insane egotistical dictator who's fairly weedy".

"So your a terrifying nice humble man with a who swings a big ass sword around like its air"."yah same basic principle can be used for any giant were the complete opposite of the god were supposed to fight except for Porphyrion every king is just an ass every single one". "ok one more question one that you kind if changed the topic from I'm your brother how".

"Oh father did some magic for some reason I don't know what or how all I know is I do not want to know why"."I damn well do"."to bad your probably never going to meet him and let's face it father is tartarus lord of torture and king of the pit that doesn't really sound like a nice guy"."thats a fair point but your Alcyoneous bane of Hades and eldest giant that doesn't really sound like a nice guy anyway I have to go".

As he walked over to the chariot Alcyoneous called after him "watch out for our other brothers". as Hazel reattached the horse a d Frank gathered up weapons Percy sat on the back and put his head in his hands to many mind blowing revelations for one day.

 **I know some of you are confused and possibly pissed by nice Alcyoneous but that pissed me off in the books why is there only one giant the opposite of there enemy's of course if the giant king were good well there'd be no plot to this**


	10. this is the end (Nearly)

The ride back to New Rome was calm and relaxed an over all joyous event to end a hectic couple of days for the trio apart from the occasional awkward questions from Frank about being a demi-primordial and the rather forceful way Percy got them to tell no one about his father.

Hazel was the most confused of them all I mean hears this guy that she really likes and that seems to understand her problems and then there's this massive gap in power and heritage something that is incredibly important to any Roman and his makes him more important to Rome than any child of the big three let alone one of Pluto's indeed it puts him among the minor gods on the social ladder yet he also made them promise never to tell anyone about his heritage so does that fix the problem or just make him more confusing and this is ignoring the fact that his father rules a land that makes the fields of punishment look peacful in comparison although that may bring them closer it at least means he won't be scared of by her fathers domains.

All of those things combined into a happy and somehow tense drive back to New Rome. The arrival there was welcomed with much cheering and celebration a large amount of Aureus being hand to them in bags that comically had a dollar sign on them despite no mortal money being. There a joke from some of Mercury's children most likely.

Revelry overindulgence and Rome three things that go together just as well now as they did millenia ago and Romans were just as over the top now as they were back then the entire field of Mars having been converted into a party in moments dozens of Apollo's children and legacy's playing and singing songs that change attitude from a slow dance to a techno song in moments there was no alcohol as of yet after all its still midday and plenty of children have come to enjoy the large amounts of food from delicious steaks that practically dissolve in your mouth to lollies and candy's some of which literally dissolved in your mouth.

It was just over the top on so many levels a full sized chocolate fountain a punch bowl the size of a bath tub and these are some of the moor reasonable things the least reasonable was a steak that was every part or twenty cows sown together to make a literal mountain of meat and that was just the cows not counting the pigs,chickens,ducks and anything edible really it was both a delicious and disgusting thing it was also some how half gone by the afternoon and I'm talking about all of it not just the meat mountain everything had been eaten.

This was the time to start bringing out the alcohol after all it was the time children started being taken to bed. There was some strange tradition that had all the questers centurions and preators stay awake until all others had tired of the partying and gone this resulted in Frank and Reyna hitting the beers real hard and drink each other under the table Dakota and Gwen sitting off to the side nursing the same drink as when they where first brought out. Most the other centurions had either snuck off or are still drinking just far slower than they where at the beginning.

Percy and Hazel had just been slowly drinking and chatting off to the side but they where still quite drunk. Percy awoke with a jolt from lying on his back to sitting position his left hand on his forehead his right making sure he doesn't fall back down he was remembering things.

A sister his sister there mother not enough money for them both she had to leave one the one who wasn't truly her son the one that was planted in her like a seed then fighting he fought so many beast killed thousands as only a child. Bat winged demons furys came down angered he had been killed but he just got up they raged against him he beat them claimed there power to banish monsters kill them dead so they would never return.

More fighting he clawed out his territory his home non would dare enter without his permission. An army on his door step they dared to challenge him they would see why he ruled and why none could fell him before. He slayed them slaughtering as many as possible a warrior came a titan someone greater than he or as he was then even with so much power there was a limit and an army of monsters was his adding a titan on top is his failing point.

He was chained for a long time than freedom moments after freedom was battle than a time of peace a love or something that felt like it.

Than a battle the climax his love attacked killed by a man with golden a scythe through her chest it unleashed a beast within him he changed more than just mentally his body changed as well a red mist went over his eyes and battle raged. He and the golden eyed one reached a stand still with him niether capable of finishing off the other until a blade came up it hacked into the gold eyed ones arm and he fell dead a girl stood behind him his sister.

Than finally him standing before a colossus the being reached down and touched his forehead he collapsed and they knelt down grabbing him and disappearing in a holy light.

Percy shook his head clearing the fog out of his mind looking around thank the gods he just came back from a quest another one of the bonuses is you get a private room for a month after. Getting up he noted he wasn't wearing any clothes normally wore at least underwear to bed so that was new odd but oh well he also felt extra sore but he just came back from a quest so thats to be expected.

He went and got ready for the day brush his teeth have a shower and get some clothes on. Although for that last part he went back into the bedroom and saw someone else getting out of the bed.

 **alright I know a lot of people have a problem with how fast paced my stories but well I took a break and tried to make the chapters longer and well you know what happens a two week break I know I'm not a good writer and I know this isn't the best I can do but every time I try to do better it ends really badly also I feel I oh one of my guest commenters an apology I was more telling people my policy than actually angry at you the only thing I really had a problem with is when you said the name Perseus sounded like a legends namesalso another guest commenter said I should turn him into ghost rider I'm not doing that but I do know some one who is on wattpad its called The demi-god of vengeance by FanFiction-God** **still I hoped you enjoyed reading** **I have decided to continue this story in this one book although there will be hiatus while I try out a new classic it'll be something like the Percy fourth son of Kronos thing which is a lie I would like to say since I'm fairly certain Chiron was borne way before the others or else he would have been eating anyway goodbye**


	11. this is the end (for right now)

**please put the weapon you think is most awesome in the comments**

Percy was frozen in the door even with his old memory's back he didn't have any experience with one night stands which is what you'd call this situation. Of course to make things more complicated she looked up and spotted him to make things more more complicated she was Hazel. She looked at him than down at herself than back up at him and they were both frozen.

They where spared more awkwardness by someone sounding the alarm for an attack this resulted in them scrambling around for clothes and there weapons the dresser was thankfully stuffed to the brim with unisex camp jupiter clothes and even more thank fully it had both types of underwear. They both rushed out the door at roughly the same time and ran to outside the walls and saw a massive army of monsters already fighting the legion so they did the natural thing and joined in.

Hazel went to help her cohort while Percy just charged in and started killing he was like a wrecking ball strait down the middle taking out everything and leaving a trail of gold dust behind him. He was heading strait for the middle when the minotaur charged Percy leaped to the side than lashed out with his whip catching the beasts horn he allowed it to circle around him taking out dozens of beasts before lashing out with his other whip and killing it. Percy than continued on his rampage. But there where so many of them an unbelievable amount so many in fact that the dust was getting upto Percy's knees.

Percy was undeterred however and continued carving his way through the army in unwavering line towards the middle where the leader was.

The Legion was holding its own surprisingly well all things considered but they where still not in the best shape when Hazel arrived and joined in the fighting. A giant roar ripped through the battle field and everything stopped standing in the middle of the monster army towering over all others was gigantic beast that stood at a colossal 25 feet a great sword of nearly the same length in its hand its hair seeming to writhe and move its chest was completely bare and its legs were those of green scaled dragon "I Polyboltes surrender and live for a while longer fight and you will only die that much quicker its all the same to me really but I felt I should just tell you the position your all in". despite the words being calm the earth itself shook with each syllable.

However the people of Rome spoke as one "neque deditionem". no surrender they would not shame there history by kneeling to this monstrous lord.

This was the turning point of the battle the Roman where fighting the way they did best unified not soldiers not cohorts but a legion an army that fought with a single mind and a single purpose not one person thinking of anything but the glory of Rome. The monsters where decimated not only where they the kind of enemy Rome fought best but they were also being beaten at there own game Percy in the thick of it turning the monsters to ash and making slow but steady progression towards Polyboltes.

Frank was amidst all the archers Rome had when he saw some thing incredibly strange a whip of fire lashed across Polyboltes face it was hard to see who did this but easy to see the effect Polyboltes stumbled back clutching the right side of his face. When he lowered his hand it was revealed that from his jaw to his eye was scorched the eye now unusable he turned to look at the area the blow came from and was enraged at what he saw a measly mortal had harmed him.

The giant was even more so enraged that such a being had in fact been close enough to harm him and so raised his blade and slammed down he slaughtered many of his monsters but failed to hit the the mortal who lashed out again this time with a normal whip that sliced across Polyboltes chest a sting but no real damage dealt however it was more than enough to anger Polyboltes further this time he did a low horizontal swing that cut down many monsters. And so it was some macabre game of tag with Polyboltes cutting down his own men and Percy sliding around the attacks.

This dance went on for an age until Polyboltes caught on to the game and instead went on the defense a hard thing to do against whips and indeed he received many more wounds than when he was on offense. Polybotles had tired far more so than Percy however he did manage to catch one of the whips on his blade than yank it out of his hands.

So they where now in a tired stare down Percy his clothes ripped in multiple place and painted gold one of his whips still wrapped around his enemy's blade the army of monsters had dealt a total of one hundred and twenty three death blows. Polyboltes scared and burnt his right arm showing bone his left barely able to hold the blade and the army of monsters gone and dead they where surrounded by the army of Rome who were mostly targeting the giant.

Polyboltes swayed on his feet looked down at Percy and gave him a nod "you win". and with that simply fell to dust his sword hitting the ground with an earth shattering crash. Percy stumbled over to the weapon grabbed his whip and started to walk away his feat only carried him just beyond the battlefield before he fell onto his knees not even having enough energy to fall on his face.

 **Three weeks later**

Percy mouth felt dry and everything about him hurt. as he slowly managed to peal his eyes open he saw Hazel sitting on a chair next to him. He saw a flicker of both happiness and worry go across her eyes at his awakening. Percy managed to say "how long have I". thankfully Hazel noticed his dry throatedness and gave him a glass of water while replying "Three weeks do you know how worried I've been about you you idiot"."Three weeks huh well are we alone"."yes wha"."well that about that thing three weeks ago"."I know I know it was a mistake and it never should have happened and we were both very drunk and I don't blame you and I think we should just put it behind us and move on". Percy propped himself up on his elbows "actually I was going to say do you want to get coffee sometime".Hazel blinked once twice thrice "yah thats better".

 **So what did you think I think I did a poorly what about you hmm in fact put it in the comments on a scale of 1-100 just to be extra accurate about how bad you think I did any way this story is on a temporary but still long term Hiatus**


End file.
